


Dearly Beloved...

by One Spring Day (OneAutumnAfternoon), OneAutumnAfternoon



Series: And with a drop of honey [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta send help, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Reiji Kotobuki is not Okay, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAutumnAfternoon/pseuds/One%20Spring%20Day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAutumnAfternoon/pseuds/OneAutumnAfternoon
Summary: Years have gone by, and Aine wakes up.He doesn’t remember much.
Relationships: Kisaragi Aine/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: And with a drop of honey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dearly Beloved...

Five years.

That’s how long I’ve been in a coma, according to my Uncle; I’m twenty-seven, but I barely remember a handful of years put together. It’s obvious I have amnesia, just as much as I can tell my Uncle doesn’t want to tell me what happened.

I’m not sure I want to pressure it either, after five long years, waking up was more of a chore than staying asleep. This body of mine had been a whisper away from the point of no return, it’s no surprise I don’t know what happened… Something still seems fishy.

No one in this house wants to tell me, is the conclusion I come to. Ai says he wasn’t living with us at the time the incident happened, we hadn’t really met before.

He still follows me around like a mother hen whenever we’re in the same room, always looking over my shoulder when I browse on my phone. He accompanies me whenever I go outside to take a walk or go for groceries. If it wasn’t for his job, I’d be willing to bet he’d spend the whole day with me.

All things considered, having constant company isn’t bad, but I am an adult, I do want to have some privacy. I may not remember what I did, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have new hobbies.

With that in mind, I set out for the day to the marketplace with an umbrella tied to a strap around my wrist. According to the news, it was going to rain today.

* * *

The visit to the music store was brief thanks to the fact I had forgotten my wallet and phone. Unbelievable.

Walking the way back with the rain shouldn’t be much of an issue, at least. It would just be taxing on my legs.

* * *

On my way back, I notice a group of three in the middle of the road, an umbrella has fallen off a stranger's hand. His face is framed by the sweetest chocolate curls I've ever seen and a pair of droopy eyes that make my heart beat faster, stomach twisting and turning with something new, something exciting. I have to know this stranger.

My feet take me before him, uncaring of the fast-falling rain jumping on my clothes or the hushed shouts behind him, pulling him back. He can't go away yet, not until I know his name. Please stay, my mind begs, eyes locking into his with the desperation of a one-track mind. As if I have never wanted anything else so much in my life. Maybe it's not too far off.

I pick up his umbrella with trembling hands. It's vibrant green with the image of a winking face on it, the tongue sticking out reminds me of a frog. "Here, you dropped this." I say trying to smile in kind, and softly, delicately, secure the handle onto his hand. It's cold, but so are my own.

He's staring at me, and has been for a while. His eyes don't follow our joined hands or look into my eyes, they stare at my face, unblinking as the rain soaks his clothes by the second. 

Then, as a bark of thunder booms across the sky so comes a choked-up sob from the man before me. My heart sinks as his knees buckle, my own umbrella chucked away at the pavement as I rush in to support his weight against me. His friends move in next to us, alarmed. "Oi Reiji!" The one to his right shouts. They are no more than a blur in my vision, I have my hands full.

_ Reiji, Reiji. _ I repeat his name to make sure he's still with us. I don't ask if he's okay, but continue rubbing comforting circles onto his back. His hands are hooks onto mine, so much I'm positive there'll be bruises there tomorrow. That's fine with me, I need to help.

He's shaking, driving heart-wrenching sobs right in my chest. My mind is a mess, wondering if his friends are calling an emergency hotline, cursing that I didn't bring my phone, and wrestling the misplaced, budding excitement from holding this (cute, and so endearingly sensible for all the wrong reasons) stranger close.

"Please" I manage to make out between his mumbles, his gasps stuttering to make out something important. "Don't leave me," he whispers so intently the thunder falls short.

My heart bursts, burning away the cold from my face, my cheeks, my chest and every single inch Reiji touches.

The answer is on the tip of my tongue, but I shouldn't, I shouldn't, this is a stranger. He's hysteric, it’s clear he isn’t thinking right and I won't take advantage of that. I can't, I don't want to.

My determination crumbles as does his grip on my shirt. I can hear glass shatter where his heart should be. "Please, please--" he begs to me, heart on his sleeve to a stranger in the middle of a downpour. I stand there, helpless as the urge to reassure him begins to drown out the rest of my common sense.

Then he says my name.

I feel the ground hit my knees.

_ How how how how- _

_ Who are you? _

"I won't, Reiji." leaves my lips in a whisper; soft, fragile, barely-there just as my grip on his back. We're both balancing our weight, but despite his obvious vulnerability... Somehow it still feels as if I'm the one being held.

My eyes squeeze shut, painfully so.

I wonder if I'll regret this.


End file.
